PZT (lead zirconate titanate) ceramic elements are used in a variety of applications including, for example, in the micro positioning or actuation of the read/write heads of computer disk drives. This micro actuation application has traditionally utilized two individual and separate PZT elements. Recently, however, a need has arisen for a one PZT element solution in micro actuation applications in an effort to decrease not only the cost of the PZT elements but also to simplify the disk drive manufacturing and assembly process.
One approach which has been considered for a one PZT element solution is the use of a photolithographic process including the steps of metallizing and then poling opposite ends of a one piece PZT element to mimic a two PZT element solution. The poling of a one piece PZT element in opposite directions, however, has the disadvantage of creating structural stresses in the middle portion of the PZT element which, in turn, increases the risk of breakage of the PZT element.